


The Christmas Ball

by Asra_Lover



Series: The Arcana Christmas Tales [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asra_Lover/pseuds/Asra_Lover
Summary: Asra and Julian haven’t seen each other since Asra told Julian that he didn’t love him. But when they meet again at the palace, dynamics change.
Relationships: Asra/Julian Devorak, Past Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana), Portia Devorak/Nadia
Series: The Arcana Christmas Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. December 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, this doesn’t follow canon, so be mindful of that. Also, I know it’s not anywhere near Christmas yet, but I hope to have this done by Christmas.

Asra shrugs his coat up as he walks through the snowfall. It’s quiet in the city, the snow muffling all and any sounds. Around him, people hurry about, desperate to get into their warm homes. However, Asra is not heading home today.

He turns on the street, walking past all the closed shops. It’s December 1st, too cold for the outside shops of Vesuvia. Asra still visits the baker sometimes to get bread and he’s always welcomed with warm arms.

Asra’s coat shifts and Faust pokes her head out. She doesn’t like the cold, so Asra is surprised at her appearance.

“What’s up?” He says, lifting a hand to better shield her from the snow.

“Where go?” Faust asks, tilting her head as Asra.

“The palace.” He replies, but this still doesn’t seem to suit her curiosity, so he continues. “The Countess requests our presence.” 

Asra doesn’t say more, mostly because he doesn’t know much more than that. The previous day he received a letter from Nadia, saying that she could use his assistance. 

Finally, Asra arrived at the palace gates, where he was promptly brought inside. He shrugs off the snow as he comes in, stomping his heavy boots.

“Asra!” 

Startled, Asra turns to see Portia in the hall.

“Hey.” Asra grins, holding up a palm. Portia, grins, lifting her dress with one hand and scurrying over.

“We’re so glad you’re here!” She says, throwing her arms around him. Asra laughs, receiving the hug with awkward tenderness.

“I was a bit worried with the letter and all.” He digs around in his pocket, producing the letter.

Portia waves her hand, “Ohh, no need to worry about that.” She takes Asra’s hand, leading him down the hall. He leaves a trail of melted snow behind him. “Milady’s waiting for us in the drawing room!”

Asra follows her, his mind still on the letter. If it’s not something urgent then what has Nadia brought him here for?

Portia bursts into the drawing room, “Asra’s here!” She chimes.

Nadia’s sitting on a couch, a teacup poised in her hand. She smiles as Asra enters. 

“Thank you, Portia.” Nadia says, setting the teacup down on a tray.

“Of course, Milady, I’ll wait for the other guests.” With that, Portia closes the door.

Asra tilts his head at Nadia, making his way further into the room. “Other guests?” He asks, taking a seat in a chair.

“Yes.” Nadia clasps her hands together. “I’ve invited Muriel, my messenger had a terrible time finding his place in the woods, and Julian-“

Asra flinches at the name. After all his history with Julian...

“- He was a bit difficult to locate as well, with his traveling and all. And lastly-“ Nadia shuts her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh, “- my ex husband, Lucio, was invited.”

Asra is surprised at the list, it certainly is an unusual bunch. “So why exactly have we been called upon by you?”

“As you know, this year’s masquerade was... less than a success.” She sighs. “It didn’t quite bring the people together like I had hoped it would. So, I have come to the conclusion that what Vesuvia needs is a Christmas Ball.”

“Christmas Ball?” Asra echos.

“Indeed. I think it would unite Vesuvia together.”

Asra nods, bringing a hand to his chin. It certainly does sound like a good idea, but why bring him there to help? Before he can ask, the door bursts open.

“Nodi, my love, I knew you’d want me back.”

Lucio stands in the doorway, looking as regal as ever. His golden arm glistens in the lamplight and there are still snowflakes scattered in his hair.

Portia stands behind him, arms crossed and rolling her eyes, “That’s not why you’re here, idiot.”

“Oh.” Lucio’s face turns to confusion. “Well why else would you invite me.”

“Just take a seat, Lucio.” Nadia sighs, rubbing her forehead with one hand.

Lucio flops down onto a chair near Asra, giving him a look. Asra rolls his eyes. He certainly can’t imagine why Nadia would need Lucio’s of all people’s help.

“You won’t take me back, then?” Lucio asks.

“No, Lucio.” Nadia says. “Not if you were the last man in Vesuvia.”

“Ah come on, I’ve been living in this boarding house, I had to a job, Nodi, a JOB-“

Lucio’s complaining is interrupted by the door opening once again. 

Muriel’s hulking figure stands in the doorframe, looking flustered and awkward. Asra relaxes a bit, glad to see his friend. 

Muriel shuffles over, taking the seat farthest from Lucio.

Nadia smiles at him, “Welcome, Muriel, I’m glad you made it.”

Muriel mumbles something, but Asra can’t make it out.

“You don’t need to worry, I’m only requesting your help, you’re not required to do a thing.” Nadia assures Muriel. This seems to make him relax a bit, but he still watches Lucio unevenly.

The door opens one last time.

“I’m not late to the party, am I?”

Asra’s heart sinks. This was the moment he had been dreading. Glancing over, Julian stands in front of them, hands on his hips.

“Well, judging by this solemn crowd, this can’t be good news, can it?” Julian grins.

“Oh shut up and take your seat.” Portia tells him. 

Julian laughs, “I was just making my appearance.” He says, flopping down on the couch next to Nadia. Julian knows his sister is only toying with him, yet he always loves a chance to annoy her.

As he’s sitting, Julian finally gets a good look at who all is in the room.

Lucio. Like Julian could ever forget that man. You know, the whole causing the plague thing. Still, he supposes Nadia must be on semi-good terms with him if he’s here.

His eyes nearly skim over Muriel before doing a double take. Julian remembers him, if barely. Muriel seems ready to run at any moment.

Julian freezes when his eyes reach the last person.

Asra.

Julian feels his face go white as he turns his head away, biting at his lip. The last time he and Asra spoke, Asra told him that he didn’t love him.

No. That’s all in the past. Julian wouldn’t let his past decide who he was now. Not again.

“Alright, now that everyone is here, we can get started.” Nadia says. “I’ve called you all here for one reason, we need to put on a Christmas Ball in the palace on December 25th to unite the people.”

“What?” Lucio makes a face. “That’s what you called us here for? How can we unite the people?”

“You each have a special connection. Asra, the common people adore you, they listen to you. Lucio, you’re able to appease the upper class. Muriel, you speak to the outsiders, those uncertain of my rule and Julian, the doctors and medical practitioners.” Nadia takes a deep breath.“Plus, since implementing some more humane rules, much of my staff works less hours, so I need everyone’s help.”

Julain nods, thinking it over. Fear was rampant in Vesuvia since the end of the masquerade, the chaos scaring the public. This could be the chance to finally ease the people’s worries.

Before Julian can speak, Asra does, “I’m in.” Asra says, looking up at Nadia. For a second Asra makes eye contact with him before he quickly looks away.

“I’m glad to hear.” Nadia smiles.

“A party? I’m in.” Lucio agrees.

“I suppose I can.” Muriel mumbles.

Nadia smiles, looking over at Julian. “Will you join us, Julian?”

Julian sighs, scrunching his face up. His heart screams at him to take the opportunity, to spent the time with Asra, but his head...

“No, I can’t.” He says, Nadia’s face falls. “I have my travels and my work-“

“Oh nonsense.” Portia bonks him upside the head. “My brother will do it.”

Nadia laughs, “I think you’re spoken for, Doctor.”

Julian gives a small smile, “I guess I am.” He sighs.

“Perfect. We can meet again tomorrow for the start of the work. For now, you can each stay here for the night.” Nadia says.

Julian bites at his lip, stealing a glance at Asra. What has he gotten himself into?


	2. Friends

When Portia leads them out into the hallway to go to their rooms, Muriel grasps at the sleeve of Asra's coat, tugging him into a conversation.

"I don't want to stay the night here, I'm going back to my hut." Muriel flushes red, eyes darting to the side.

Asra nods, "It is only an invitation after all, Nadia won't mind if you just return in the morning." He pauses, glancing over at Julian, who is prodding at Lucio.

"-I am not overly defensive!" Lucio fumes at Julian.

"Woah, sure seems like it to me." Julian smirks.

Asra's chest hurts. Why? He was the one that told Julian he wasn't in love with him. If anything Julian should be the one hurting, and yet here he is, acting as if everything was normal.

"Can I stay with you tonight, Muriel?" Asra asks, glancing over at his friend.

Muriel seems taken aback by this. He hesitates, "I guess..." He looks over at Lucio. "I wouldn't want to sleep in the same area as him either."

Asra's glad that Muriel figures that Lucio is the problem. Explaining what happened between him and Julian all those years ago would be torture.

Nadia approaches them, her elegant white dress swaying. "I can have Portia set you up for the night." 

"I'm sorry, Countess, but Muriel and I will be retiring for the night in his residence. We assure you though, we will return in the morning." Asra tells her.

Nadia seems taken aback, "I'm surprised you don't wish to stay." She sighs. "However, of course you're free to go." Nadia gives a warm smile to Muriel, who quickly glances away. "Goodnight, both of you."

Relieved, Asra and Muriel head out. It's dark by now, even though it isn't too late in the evening. It's clearly winter time.

Asra's breath hangs in the air as he breathes out a sigh and tugs his coat closer to him. He can feel Faust curling up closer to him for warmth.

Muriel doesn't seem to be bothered by the chill. He steps into the deep snow, which for him only goes a few inches past his ankles, and starts off. Asra follows, the snow almost up to his knees.

"I don't understand how I can help anybody." Muriel says under his breath.

Asra doesn't say anything. He knows when it comes down to it Muriel will be able to help.

Muriel and Asra reach the hut with little to no frostbite. Asra's hands are freezing, but he'll live. As they go in the door, they're met by Inanna at the door. She wags her tail excitedly.

Muriel smiles, leaning down and petting her before moving over to the fireplace to light the fire.

Inanna comes over to Asra next. She sniffs around him. 

Asra chuckles, "Remember me?"

Inanna looks up at him and wags her tail.

“Yeah I thought so.” Asra smiles, petting her. Faust pokes her head out to look at Inanna. 

Finally looking around, Asra sees that Muriel already has holiday decorations up. Above the fireplace there is a wreath with a large red bow on top. On the table a set of candles.

In the corner stands a large Christmas tree. It’s so tall that it’s top hits the ceiling and bends. It’s thick with pine needles and on the branches there are intricately carved wooden ornaments.

“You seemed nervous in the meeting.” Muriel says pointedly, looking up from the fire, which has gotten quite large.

Damn, so he did notice something was up. Asra thinks to himself, worrying at his lip. 

“A little.” Asra admits, moving closer to the warmth of the fire. He holds his hands up, letting them get their feeling back.

“Julian seemed nervous as well.”

Asra looks at Muriel, panicking internally for a moment. Asra had thought Julian looked chill and calm, though Muriel always had been better at reading emotions than him.

“Why do you think that is?” Asra tries to say casually.

Muriel looks thoughtful for a moment. “I’m not sure, but I think you know.” He says softly.

Asra nods to himself, not saying anything. He knows Muriel won’t press him for more. After a bit of silence, Muriel stands.

“I’m going to bed, goodnight.” Muriel says.

“Goodnight.” Asra replies. He stays at the fire long after he hears Muriel snoring in his sleep. For some reason he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering...

~~~

Julian is woken by a slap.

“Hey idiot.”

Julian groans, rolling over. “What is it, Pasha?” He asks, his face buried in a pillow.

“It’s breakfast time, get up.” Portia says, crossing her arms.

Julian tugs the covers up higher, “I don’t need breakfast.”

Portia sighs, “You’re right, you don’t need breakfast, you need another slap in the face-“

“Okay, okay, I’m getting up.” Julian sighs, sitting up. His curls stick up in odd directions.

“That’s what I thought.” Portia smirks. “Now get dressed, milady is already up.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Julian replies, getting out of bed and throwing on a shirt. Portia steps outside to wait for him.

Julian tugs up his pants and heads over to the mirror, where he runs his fingers through his curls. He’s always gotten compliments on his hair, but it’s impossible to tame.

As he fiddles with his hair, Julian’s mind wanders to the previous night, or more specifically, to Asra.

Julian wasn’t sure how he felt about Asra. Although many years had passed since they last saw each other, Julian still had lingering feelings of hurt. Now, to top that off, Julian is going to be spending the next month with him planning the Christmas Ball for the Countess.

This time he isn’t going to make a fool of himself. He decides. He’s going to keep Asra at a safe distance.

As a friend.

Finally Julian decides his hair looks about as good as it’s gonna get, he opens the door.

“You take forever to get ready, you know that?” Portia says, leading him down the corridor. 

Julian shrugs, smiling. “Beauty takes time.”

“You can only say that if you have beauty.” Portia laughs. They enter the dining room, where Nadia is sitting at the head of the table. Further down the table sits Lucio, who is staring down at his meal unhappily.

“You know when I was Count I had the servants serve ox tartare for breakfast.” Lucio says, picking at his food.

“Well, I suppose you aren’t Count anymore, are you?” Is all Nadia says. She looks up as Julian comes in. “Ah, good morning.” She says, putting her teacup down on it’s saucer.

Julian takes a seat across from Lucio, “Good morning.” He replies. A servant sets a plate of food in front of him.

“I expect that Asra and Muriel will be here soon, then we can begin to discuss our plans.” Nadia tells him.

“Like any of these commoners can plan a truly grand party.” Lucio laughs, setting down his fork. “I think that-“

“I don’t think I’ll be taking advice from Mr. Masquerade.” Julian snorts, raising an eyebrow. He loved taking Lucio down a couple pegs. “After all, you’re the reason the last ball went horribly.”

“I AM N-“

Lucio is interrupted by the dining room door opening once again. Standing in the doorway is Muriel and Asra.

Asra glances over in Julian’s direction. His icy purple eyes seem to cut right through him.

Friends. Julian reminds himself.

Yeah, just friends.


	3. Snowball Fight

Asra and Julian trudge through the snow. Asra keeps his eyes focused on the ground, watching snowflakes drift and pile up onto the snowbanks.

It’s not as cold as the previous day, the wind certainly has died down. There are more people out and about, busy with the new Christmas season.

Asra glances over at Julian. They still haven’t said a word to each other yet. After Nadia had sent them out on an errand, Asra had been less than thrilled. The idea of spending the day alone with Julian sounded like torture.

“What are we getting again?” Julian breaks the silence, nearly making Asra jump.

Asra gulps, “Well first we have to stop into the baker’s to place an order for catering on the 25th.” He tells him. “They have to have enough time to make all the food in advance.”

Julian nods, “That makes sense.” He looks like he’s going to say something else, but he doesn’t.

Asra wishes Muriel was here. Hell, he’d even take Lucio if that meant he didn’t have to suffer in silence. But, Nadia assigned them to a different task.

They finally reach their destination. The baker’s shop is small and tucked away in an alley. When Asra enters though, the heat and the smell of gingerbread hit him.

The shop is cozy. Behind the counter stands the baker. He looks up as they come in.

“Asra!” The baker’s face lights up. “Here for some pumpkin bread?”

“Not this time.” Asra smiles, moving up to the counter. “Today I’m on business for the Countess.”

The baker’s eyes widen, “Oh, the Countess! What does she want?” The baker turns to where some of his pastries lay. “We have some pizzelle, fruitcake, butter cookies-“

“We’re actually making an order in advance.” Asra tells him, glancing back at Julian, who hasn’t said a word. He seems to be busy looking at something on one of the baker’s shelves. Asra rolls his eyes. “The Countess is having a Christmas Ball and would like you to cater.”

“Oh my, me?” The baker perks up. “That’s just wonderful! Yes, yes, we’ll get right on it!” The baker scurries over to a notepad, muttering to himself. “Oh of course we’ll do lots of gingerbread...”

Behind him, Asra hears a crash. He turns to see Julian looking guilty next to a fallen fruitcake.

“Well, I guess we’ll take the fruitcake as well.” Asra sighs.

Asra pays for the fruitcake and the two head out, done with their first task. Julian stuffs his face with fruitcake as they walk.

“Want some?” Julian asks with a full mouth, a piece of the cake flying out.

“Only if you don’t speak with your mouth full.” Asra chuckles, taking a small piece. 

“No promises.” Julian replies, more food spitting from his mouth.

Asra pops in the cake. It’s delicious and sweet, Asra can’t wait for the ball so he can stuff his face with as much food as he would like.

He opens his mouth to comment something, but before he can he feels something cold hit his neck and slide down into his coat.

Bewildered, Asra looks at Julian, only to find that the other man took a snowball to the face.

“It’s the kids from south end!” Julian grins, taking Asra’s hand. “Quickly, we must take shelter!”

“What?” Asra asks as he’s dragged behind a building. As soon as they’re stopped, Julian drops to the ground, making snowballs in the snow.

“Me and those kids have a snowball war going on, it’s on sight!” Julian explains frantically. “Now are you going to stand there or are you going to make snowballs?” 

Asra shrugs. Guess he’s doing this. He drops down and makes snowballs with Julian.

Another snowball hits Julian square in the chest.

“Gotcha!” A kid shouts.

“You did! However,” Julian grins at the 3 kids standing in front of him. “We have ammo!”

Julian flings a snowball and Asra follows suit. From both sides snowballs are flung frantically, hitting target after target. Asra has snow all down his coat and in his boots by the end of it. 

“We got ‘em!” Julian beams, watching as the kids retreat. 

Asra laughs, “You fancy beating a bunch of kids?”

Julian scoffs, waving his hand, “They got me the last three times, I won this one fair and square!”

Asra smirks, looking down. He has exactly one snowball left...

Julian turns, talking some more, “I think that-“

Asra hurls the snowball at the back of his head. The snow tangles in Julian’s curly hair, the rest going down into his coat.

“Hey, we’re supposed to be on the same team!” Julian says. He picks up a handful of snow, “If that’s how it’s going to be-“

“No!” Asra laughs, trying to stumble away. Julian grabs at him, trying to shove the snow down his shirt.

The two tumble down in the snow, Asra landing on Julian so that they’re face to face. 

Julian’s breath is warm on Asra’s face. Asra’s breathing hard, looking down into Julian’s brilliant gray eyes, which reflect off the snow.

Their noses touch slightly and Asra can’t help himself, their lips touch just lightly-

Julian shoves Asra off of him.

Asra hits the cold snow hard, blinking up at the sky. 

Julian scrambles up, pointing a finger down at Asra, “You were the one that told me that you don’t love me.” He breathes, then turns on his heel and storms off.

Asra lays silent in the snow.

~~~

Portia bundles up just as Nadia told her to. She stands near the front entrance of the palace, waiting for Nadia.

Soon, she appears around the corner, dressed in a long overcoat with fuzzy boots and earmuffs to match.

“Ready?” She says, walking to the door.

“Where are we going, milady?” Portia asks, trailing behind her.

“Why, to the clothing district of course.” Nadia tells her. “I need to pick out my outfit for the Christmas Ball.” 

They walk the streets until they finally arrive at the little shops on the street of the clothing district. Many have little displays in their windows and decor above the door. 

“This is always my favorite shop.” Nadia says, ducking into a store on the corner. Portia follows her.

The inside of the shop is even more festive than outside. Boughs of holly hang all about the shop and there’s bows and ribbons all strewn about.

“Welcome, Countess!” The lady at the shop says. “What can I help you with?”

“I’m looking for a Christmas outfit.” Nadia tells her, taking off her coat.

“Oh, we have so many festive outfits this season.” The lady turns to the dresses hung on the wall and begins to search through. She hands Nadia a dress. “Try this one.”

Nadia takes the dress to the back where there’s a changing room. Portia stands outside, holding milady’s coat.

“What do you think of this, Portia?” Nadia asks, pulling back the curtain to reveal she’s wearing a small, tight green dress.

Portia bites at her lip. She thinks milady would look good in anything. “It looks amazing on you.” She says. “But it’s not very Christmas-y”

Nadia nods, twirling as she looks at herself in the mirror. “You’re quite right.” She tells Portia. “Can I get another dress?” She calls to the clerk.

The clerk rushes over, handing Portia a load of dresses, “Of course, try these!” She insists. Nadia takes the dress from the top and disappears into the changing room to change again.

When she reappears again she’s wearing a gaudy white dress. It’s large and layered and decorated with large blue snowflakes and blue tinsel that runs up the entire dress.

In short, it’s ugly.

Portia raises an eyebrow.

“Yes, not this one.” Nadia laughs, grabbing another dress.

When Nadia appears from the changing room again, Portia’s breath stops. It’s a deep red ball gown with lace on the sleeves and bottom of the dress. Nadia looks absolutely elegant as she checks herself out in the mirror.

“What do you think?” Nadia turns to Portia.

Portia hesitates, “Why, you look beautiful, milady.” She manages to say.

“Perfect.” Nadia smiles, turning to the clerk. “We’ll take it.”

~~~

To say Muriel did not like Lucio would be an understatement.

“-and I just cant believe I’m not allowed to stay in the palace anymore! I made that palace what it is!” Lucio complains as they trudge through the snow.

Muriel doesn’t reply. 

“On top of that, the place I’m staying at does not have as comfy of a bed-“

“Silence is nice.” Is all Muriel says.

Lucio huffs, crossing his arms. The two men had finished their task already and were heading back to the palace. They walk in silence for a while, Muriel thoroughly enjoying it.

That’s when they bump into Asra. He’s laying in the snow, arms spread out, staring at the sky.

Muriel approaches him, looming over him as he continues staring up. For a second, neither of them say anything.

“Rough day?” Muriel asks.

“Something like that.” Asra says.

Muriel offers his hand and Asra grabs it. He tugs Asra up.

Lucio approaches them, “Did you get your stuff done?” He demands. “We did.”

“Yes, the food is ordered.” Asra tells him.

“Good.” Lucio replies, turning and leaving. “Catch you guys at the palace, it’s too cold out here for someone like me!”

Asra smiles a little, looking at Muriel, “Rough day for you too?”

Muriel huffs, “Worse than a rough day.”

They begin to walk together through the crowded streets, making their way to the palace. 

Muriel is silent the entire way. This doesn’t bother Asra the slightest. In fact, it’s how he knows Muriel is comfortable with him.

Just as they reach the palace, Muriel stops, looking at Asra.

“So it’s Julian?” He asks.

Asra blinks at him for a second.

“Yes, it is.”


End file.
